


Driving Your Sister Insane

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn't remember them doing this in the show. So here. :D
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Kudos: 17





	Driving Your Sister Insane

“MOM! Mom you have to see this! Phineas and Ferb built a zoo of magical creatures in our backyard!” Candace exclaimed, dragging her mother towards the backyard.

Ferb heard her from the bench in front of the hydra exhibit, doing nothing more than blinking when the bench disappeared from beneath him and Phineas, being transported to somewhere. And right on time Candace was dragging their mom outside to see the Zoo that was long gone.

He took one look at Candace and pulled out the list they made at the beginning of summer. He crossed off ‘driving our sister insane.’

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't remember them doing this in the show. So here. :D


End file.
